In general, vehicles offer convenience of mobility and time efficiency for persons, but require care during use because of the risk of causing serious damage to surrounding persons in addition to a driver due to carelessness of the driver. Particularly, in recent years, intelligent and enhanced vehicles have gradually increased by technological convergence of vehicles and ICT (Information & Communication Technology). Thus, safe driving assistance systems provided in the vehicles serve to recognize dangerous situations and inform a driver of the recognized situations. Korean Patent Publication No. 10-0282903 (Road Lane Departure Prevention Apparatus) discloses a safe driving assistance system.